Galath Zōshoku
| homecountry = File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png | affiliation = File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Swordsman Apprentice | previous occupation = | team = Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist | previous team = Unknown Genin Team | partner = Rosuto | previous partner = Unknown | family = Unknown | rank = | classification = | reg = Unknown | academy = Unknown | chunin = Unknown | jonin = 18 | kekkei = None | beast = None | hiden = Seed Release | nature = File:100px-Nature Icon Yang.svg.png | jutsu = Seed Release: Dancing Petals Seed Release: Shielding Petals Seed Release: Swirling Petals Seed Release: Dancing Swords Seed Release: Petal Shroud Seed Release: Petal Clone Seed Release: Dynamic Petals Seed Release: Restricting Petals | weapons = Yan Jūden }} Galath Zōshoku (Zōshoku Galath) is an apprentice among the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist under his mentor Rosuto. Born and raised in , Galath naturally holds a great deal of loyalty and commitment to the welfare of his Village - often leading him to act on impulse and emotion. He is a -ranked of Kiri. He wields the Yan Jūden (ヤン充電, lit. Yang Battery) and is well known for his use of the Seed Release. Appearance Galath is a tall, muscular young man with silver-colored hair and greenish blue eyes. He normally wears a black zip-up modified with a different color scheme than the average green, with a white and yellow vest worn over the top. His trousers consist of a pair of baggy blue denim jeans that hang slightly over his average sneakers. He styles his hair so that he has a single spiked area hanging between his eyes, with bangs on either side of his face in order to frame it. On his left hand, Galath wears what appears to be a white bandage. Galath also carries three scrolls secured on his back at the base of his spine, one of which holds his Yan Jūden. What the other two contain, however, is currently unknown. Personality Galath acts with great deal of emotion as the driving force behind the majority of his actions and decisions. When faced with a difficult problem, he tends to act on the spur of the moment and generally leaves the planning of events up to those more qualified than himself; even though he is more than capable of planning his way out of tricky situations. A trait he is very proud of is his belief that he will do only what he himself wishes, as he generally adopts an attitude revolving around survival of the fittest and screw what everyone else thinks. This puts him across as disrespectful and punkish, though he only acts with the though of preserving his own existence for as long as possible; though when it comes to a friend he truly cares for he would more than gladly use his own body as a shield in order to protect them. As noted on several occasions, Galath is quite bloodthirsty with a personality that fits more closely with that of the old generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist as opposed to those of the new generation. Many have shown fear over his future and whether he will remain loyal to or turn on the village as swordsmen such as . Galath's bloodthirstiness is highlighted in his particularly strong which has shown to be powerful enough to be confused as a as Galath can show his opponents gruesome images of their own death. At the very least, however, Galath shows great loyalty to Rosuto, both as a and as a mentor and friend. It is no secret that Galath respects Rosuto even more than the . This is highlighted in his habit of only following orders given by Rosuto unless it is an important decision or one Galath agrees with himself. For this, the monitor Galath closely as a dangerous future element. History Synopsis Equipment Yan Jūden: (ヤン充電, lit. Yang Battery) is a sword handed down through the generations of Galath's Clan since its founder - usually being given to the most promising of the next generation. The blade itself appears to have a straight, demonic wing-like edge, and the swords guard is composed of one angelic wing and one demonic wing. It also has another angelic-like wing at the tip, giving it an appearance similar to that of a key. The sword itself is particularly effective when wielded by someone who can utilize through , as the sword augments the strength of the live-giving properties and allows one to make even greater use of the Seed Release Galath utilizes. When not is use, Galath keeps the weapon in a scroll and summons it whenever needed. Abilities Kenjutsu Hiden Jutsu Nature Transformation Stats Behind the Scenes His name was inspired by the knight of the round table named Galahad. Galahad was sometimes referred to as Galath, hence the name. His second name of Zōshoku means Growth, an allude to his Clan's ability to stimulate the growth of flower seeds to utilize their Hiden jutsu. Category:Garet Strife Category:Wind Release Category:Yang Release Category:Seed Release Category:Hiden Jutsu